The Black Cat of Misfortune
by Ayarin
Summary: It's the aftermath of Shugo Chara and is based on an Ikuto x OC romance which will begin in furthur chapters.  This first chapter is a way of introducing Ikuto's POV of what's going on with his life since going the orchestra.
1. Chapter 1

- Pre Fanfic Notes -  
>Mello yellow~!<br>This is my first ever fanfiction that I have written on DeviantART  
>It's the aftermath of Shugo Chara and is based on an Ikuto x OC romance which will begin in further chapters.<br>This first chapter is a way of introducing Ikuto's POV of what's going on with his life since going the orchestra and travelling away from his family.  
>Hopefully you guys will like it<br>Chapter one of "The Black Cat of Misfortune "  
>POV: Ikuto's<p>

DeviantART LINK: .com/

The Black Cat of Misfortune  
>Chapter One<p>

"IKUTO! WHERE ARE YOU? PRACTICE STARTS IN TEN MINUTES"

Once again the frantic call of the orchestra director called out in vain.

"Hn...Don't worry about it...I'm here..."

"Well, hurry up already! We can't always lack time to practice because of your...cat like behaviour "

Sighing again I watch as the director walked off, fumes seemingly coming out of his ears, his face coated in a deep shade of red, obviously showing signs of angry and frustration. Why am I doing this again?

Another Day, another night, another performance...once again...  
>Sometimes I wonder to myself...why did I even bother joining this orchestra?<br>Am I running away from my former life, the life of an unwanted black cat of misfortunate...?  
>Joining this orchestra has took my mind off everything that has happened within the last past year of my life...dealing with the Guardians, dealing with Easter and their plots against the Guardians in order to gain the embryo and having to deal with...my dearly beloved step father...<p>

The music that I'm allowed to play within this orchestra and the different genres of music that is present throughout the whole night is overwhelming, I feel as if though the weight upon my shoulders has been took often, even if it's slightly. My sorrows from my past throughout the night of performances flow along with the rhythm and flow from the music, never to be seen again, but then again karma has its ways and I know that sooner or later that it will hit me with full force.

Currently, the orchestra has been travelling through the European countryside and cities playing at many internationally acclaimed instrumental concert halls alongside other World renowned orchestras from Japan, America and different other Worldwide countries. I can't exactly say that playing within the orchestra was the best idea. It didn't give exactly the best pay but I guess the bigger benefit is that when I play my violin in melody with the other performers, I feel as though...as though I am at peace, away from the outside World, the World of Shugo Chara's, away from anything that is relevant to who I was...

Yoru broke the silence, silently meowing into my ear, breaking me from my trance. Shaking my head slightly and looking up towards the glimmering stars from above, I stretch cat like, slowly sitting up to be greeted by Yoru's concern face. Shaking my head, I stand upon the Parisian rooftop in taking everything that is in front of me.

Slowly grasping my violin in hand, I start playing a familiar melody, the melody of my past heart. The musical flow slowly came out from the tuned violin, sweetly floating through the night air. This was my new life, and there was certainly no turning back now.

" IKUTO HURRY UP! "

" ...coming sir"


	2. Chapter 2

The Black Cat of Misfortune  
>Chapter Two<br>Ikuto's POV

"Ikuto…Ikuto…IKUTO WAKE UP NYAN!"

Yoru's voice rung through the air, waking me from my peaceful sleep

"What is it Yoru…"

I asked slightly annoyed, it was a beautiful tranquil Saturday morning…and yet he decided that I had to be woken up. It was a serene Saturday morning, in Paris, who wouldn't want to sleep in for this occasion. Not bothering to listen to Yoru's reply, I gently rub off the sleep that remained near my eyes and walked slowly towards the balcony.

It was Saturday and we were supposed to be departing from Paris, France to London, England but for some reason there was a delay with the airlines which were companying our flight. So because of that, the orchestra is stuck here for another two weeks until the airlines can replace our flight.

Opening the balcony doors and stepping out, I intake the French breeze and looked at all of the new marvels that wouldn't be seen dead in Japan. The Eiffel Tower stood dominant from the view in which I was at. The towers majestic form over taking the heights of the other smaller buildings and on top of the tower sat a French flag, which seemed to wave proudly from its position.

"Ikuto…"

Once again ignoring Yoru's voice, I space out and look towards the distance. Paris was sure one amazing place, maybe next time I come here…maybe I might take the young king and Amu here…just maybe.

"IKUTO TSUKIYOMI NYAN~!"

"What is it Yoru…again…"

"YOU HAVE PRACTICE THIS MORNING! HAVEN'T YOU BEEN LISTENING TO ME AT ALL THIS MORNING NYAN? "

"…"

Shit…once again I've forgotten about band practice, Mr Kadaya wouldn't be happy with me if he caught me late…again. He was the conductor and manager of the orchestra. He found out about my playing when he passed by the park whilst I was relaxing and playing along with Yoru. From there he wouldn't take no as an answer for me joining his band. Though he is kind of strict…more like very. I'm surprised I have been kicked out because of my sense of time.

Quickly changing out of my clothes into some new clothing, I grab my velvet like violin case and call Yoru to quickly follow me. Quickly doing a character change, my tail and ears appeared, a grin forming within my face. Making sure no one could see me; I jumped from roof tops to roof top until I got to my destination…the auditorium. Changing out of my character form, I silently walk into the room of where practice was held. Looking around I couldn't see Mr Kadaya though very else sat in their designated seats, their eyes piercing onto me.

"IKUTO TSUKIYOMI! WHY ARE YOU LATE? AGAIN! "

Sighing slightly I turn around to see Mr Kadaya, his face visibly red from frustration and anger

"I'm sorry sir, I accidently slept in…"

Well not really an accident but hey who needs to know that.

"…you know how I am when it comes to new places Mr Kadaya. "

I said to him face to face. My face relaxed to its composed form, not afraid of what this little man could do to me.

"Tsukiyomi…"

Oh here comes the lecture…again.

"…you're a very talented violinist, you're lucky that your talent over powers you're…sense of time. If you don't improve your efforts to get to practice on time, sooner or later I would have no choice but to replace you from this group. "

Brushing off his threat, I walk towards my seat, sitting down with a plop and a composed face still present on my face, challenging anyone to tell me off.

"Anyways...As you know, we are here in France for another two weeks until the airline is able to fly all of us to London for internationals. Till then I have decided that we should hold auditions for new places in the orchestra to increase our numbers"

Mr Kadaya went on; as everyone seemed to mentally speculate whether this would be a positive or a negative to them. After all everyone had to audition for their positions in this orchestra, and I'm pretty sure none of them are willing to give up their positions easily.

"Now auditions will begin tomorrow…and I want EVERYONE to be on time tomorrow. We'll be going through the auditions individually and from there voting for new members will be undertook. That is all, you are dismissed"

And with that Mr Kadaya walked off leaving everyone to start bickering to each other about the auditions tomorrow. Unaffected by their chattering, I stand up, swinging my violin case over my shoulder and walking out of the auditorium, Yoru trailing behind me.

"Ne, Ikuto…do you think that Kadaya will replace you nyan…"

Concern slightly filled my face. This was my life now, away from everyone. Away from Utau, away from Amu, away from the young king, but this is the life that I have decided to go through. If someone was to replace me now, then I would have nowhere to go, nothing to achieve, my life would be a mess…once again.

"Hn…don't worry about it Yoru, I'm sure we'll be fine…"

"But Ikuto…"

"How bout we go to the Eiffel Tower…I need to take photos of use here and send them to Amu and Tadase…it's been too long since I've last sent those two something. I'll promise to buy you whatever type of fish snacks they have as well too Yoru. "

With a sigh Yoru looked over to me, concerned written all over his face

"If you say so nyan…"


	3. Chapter 3

The Black Cat of Misfortune  
>Chapter 3<p>

Ikuto's POV

It was too early in the morning if you asked me. I yawned tiredly whilst holding a clipboard up right. The papers that were placed within the clipboard were identical to all of the other musicians who were within the group.

My eyes drifted slowly towards the empty stage. Today was the day of the auditions, and to be honest, no one seemed to really care about it. Looking back up at the stage, Mr Kadaya walked on with a grin on his face before his started his announcement.

"Now today is a big day as you know! Today we will be holding auditions for aspiring artist such as you to join this orchestra. I expect ALL OF YOU to be on your best behaviour and to pay attention to ALL of these participants! As you have noticed, the papers that are within those clipboards are for you to write your thoughts about these participants and I want your most honest thoughts BUT it has to be solely on their musical ability and not their appearance."

"Yes sir"

Was the reply that he was given at the same moment. Our voices were in sync though it was obvious that none of us wanted to be here at all.

"Now the candidates will be here in a matter of minutes and once they arrive, judging will begin. I want you all to make sure you pay close attention to these candidates, after all there are more than one hundred musicians coming today and we don't want to miss out on any musically talented musicians."

Groaning, most of the other musicians within the orchestra began to grumble incoherently to themselves and to the others around them, most likely about why this orchestra needed more members and probably why Mr Kadaya allowed that many people to audition. Once the people started coming through the doors, I started to zone out but kept an ear open for any good music with Yoru sleeping on my shoulder just snoozing away.

"State your name, age and musical instrument"

Mr Kadaya repeated once again. This was probably the fifty something candidate and so far no one had seemed to catch the major attention of any of us in the orchestra. There were moments which we thought was going to become good, but in the end it just became a bit too dull and too safe for our liking.

Looking down at the next paper in the MASSIVE pile of audition papers, I sigh again and write my name down as the viewer and look back up towards the stage as someone walks on.

"LeRoy Uchiwa, Seventeen years old, I will be playing the violin."

Another violinist…let's hope that he's good at least. If he made it through these auditions he would be one of the four violinists within this group and to be honest with you, three of us are more than enough.

Listening to his composition for a couple of minutes, I pick up on some of the small newbie mistakes before dismissing him from my thoughts. He was good but only been well doesn't mean that he'll be good enough to join this orchestra. Our standards are high and there was no way we would lower our standards for alike of just one person.

"Thank you LeRoy, please proceed towards the waiting hall until you are called back into the auditorium please"

Nodding, the blonde haired, brown haired teenager walked towards the steel doors back into the waiting hall where various symphonies of different instruments were flooded within.

Looking back down to the paper, I sigh before continuing with his review

Candidate Name: LeRoy Uchiwa  
>Age: 17<br>Type of Performer: Violinist  
>Performance – Satisfactory, though improvements may need to be undertook<br>Appearance – Satisfactory  
>Attitude – Satisfactory though further research needs to be done to confirm this<p>

Sighing as I dropped my pen on the table before passing my paper along with the others who were behind me towards the front of the auditorium where Kadaya was checking over the comments. His face was surprisingly calm for somehow who seemed to be under lots of pressure to select only the best out of this big lot.

He started ticking and crossing boxes that he had on his own piece of paper before sighing and running his fingers through his hair. He must've tired of all this already, I know I would, but then again I'm not exactly the most patient person out there. Kadaya then asked the next candidate to come onto stage.

Now to say that I was left breathless by this girl was a major understatement. There, in the middle of a stage, was a girl about five foot four, her petite body nervously twitching and slightly swaying under the eyes of her spectators. Her lustrous purple hair swayed from the oncoming breeze that came through the side windows, her green AND blue eyes nervously avoiding the eyes of the others within the room.

Snapping out of small daze, I looked around the room and noticed that I wasn't the only one who was in awe of her appearance. The other males held a steady gaze with her, some trailing up and down her body, the others just simply gazing as if she was a piece of meat. The girls looked envious and seemed to be questioning their appearance compared to hers. I mean who wouldn't be intimidated by this new comer?

Whispers then started emerging from the other musicians as the girl looked down to her feet nervously waiting for Kadaya's call for her to begin. Once Kadaya was done with LeRoy's audition paper he looked towards the mysterious girl, his eyes scanning her just like everyone had down beforehand. After a good half a minute of just gazing, he snapped out of his gaze and smiled towards the small structured girl.

"Please state your name, age and musical instrument. "

Everyone looked towards her as her small lips moved to open

"My name is Elise Benoit, sixteen years old and I shall be playing the harp"

It was an eerie silence as everyone's eyes darted towards the girl as she sat on a stool, her fingers slightly gazing against the strings of her golden harp that had been placed on the stage by another bigger musician. Nodding to Kadaya, she started plucking and playing the harps strings, a melodic harmony starting to form and flow through the air and into our ears.

The composition started off at a steady pace before increasing in speed. It was music that seemed to come from within a fairy tale. It started off with a happy upbeat pace before slowly inclining to dramatical notes that seem to result in a climax stage of the story before coming back down to the same happy upbeat music in the beginning which I assumed was the ending of her musical story.

It was truly amazing…

As she finished off the last notes, she closed her eyes, quite content and happy with what she had done and unaware of the gaping mouths that had open from her performance. Closing their gaping mouths, her eyes opened to be greeted to the sounds of clapping and cheers from the other performers.

"Thank you Miss Benoit, you may go back to the waiting rooms"

And without another word, she politely bowed and stalked back into the waiting room, her harp underneath her arms. Once she left the room, the shuffles of papers were once again heard and everyone started marking their opinions on Elise.

Candidate Name: Elise Benoit  
>Age: 15<br>Type of Performer: Harp Player  
>Performance – Extraordinary<br>Appearance – Amazing  
>Attitude – Satisfactory though further research needs to be done to confirm this<p>

"Well now, things are getting interesting. Let's hope there are more players like her that still have to audition."

Mr Kadaya said with a smirk playing onto his lips.

I had to agree. Things were just getting good. Elise Benoit…let's see how far you can get.


	4. Chapter 4

The Black Cat of Misfortune  
>Chapter 4<p>

Elise's POV

Today was the day I was going to auditions to join an orchestra. To say that I was nervous was a MAJOR understatement. I sigh to myself, slightly plucking at the harps strings.

Would I make it? Would they like it at all? Would I even get through the doors just to audition…?

Sighing, I thump my head lightly against the wooden table that I was sitting at. I'm not quite sure…is will I be able to stand the eyes of other people watching me...will I even get to the stage without fainting from embarrassment…or will I be rejected again…

After a moment of silence, I stand up with a gentle sigh and go back inside the apartment to grab my harp. This harp meant everything to me after all…It was my only reminder left of my mother that I had.

My mother's name was Antoinette…

She gave birth to me when she was only sixteen with my father, but once she told him that…he left us whilst she was only three months along…It's kind of a rough subject to talk about whilst around mum…When I was younger I always asked her where "daddy" was and her smile…it would flatter but then she would smile back just telling me that he was away on a business trip…an awfully long business trip if you ask me.

Being a single mother wasn't easy from what I had seen.

There were bills to pay and because of that mum was always out working. She would often gain the money by playing at many different jazz clubs just to meet ends need. One day we got lucky, well I thought it was lucky…

When I was ten years old, mum got a lucky break from this fellow named Castello. Apparently he was a music director who was trying to find aspiring new talent new talent that he would be able to take with him back to Japan. When he saw my mother play in one of the jazz bars here in France, he offered her a musical career.

To say we were shocked was an understatement but mum was more than willing to agree with him and after a week, we were on a plan, overlooking the lands that seem to get further. We were saying goodbye to our home to find a new life in Japan. We were excited but honestly I didn't know why…

With mum now working at Ester Music Company, I thought that life would be easier after that…

But from there it just got worse…

Mum would always come home late…her eyes dull and her face had started to gain wrinkles and she had lost so much weight that she seemed like a stick…

She never ate, she never smiled again, her usually bright eyes were dull and the life that was once within it was gone, not existent anymore.

Whenever she played on her harp, she unlike usual would play sad…down beat, symphony filled pieces unlike her happy live upbeat music that she would always play to me when we didn't live within Japan.

But…

I was young back then and thought that maybe it was because she had a bad day at work or she was just in a plain bad mood. Though, as the months passed by within Japan, I had notice that she had started changing.

Every night she would come home late, near close to midnight, with these weird "X" marked eggs that kept trembling and moving within a cloth bag that she held. I had always asked her what they were but she would always dismiss me, saying that it was nothing but my imagination…

But truly…I knew it wasn't.

One night, she didn't come home at all…

No one had seen her…

No one believed me when I said that she was gone…

It was almost like she disappeared into thin air, her existence been swiped off the face of the earth…

Not even Castello knew where she went, but I know that he was lying, as if he was hiding the truth behind his eyes.

After that I was brought to an orphanage where I spent a good year within before I was adopted by a nice couple who were from France and that's how I ended up here. They noticed my love for the harp and help pay for lessons on how to play the harp to the extent that I even surpassed my own teacher.

Sighing as the memories take over my consciousness, I stalked out to the waiting room, where many eyes stare at my figure.

Some judging…

Some just stares…

Some almost looking at myself as if I was a piece of meat…

It was quite uncomfortable to say in the least, but as long as I get into this orchestra, then I don't mind at all.

I started to space out again as I walk towards an open sit but just as I was about two steps away from it; I hit a particularly hard wall…

The wall felt a bit too warm, and it had a hint of…of…softness?

Looking up, I find myself staring into another pair of hazel eyes.

Walls don't have eyes…

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry I didn't see you there! I'm sorry"

I started apologizing to the male musician in front of me, as he started to chuckle steading us up.

The male in front of my structure held onto what looked like a violin case, his blue eyes showing a familiar glint that I had once saw within my mother's eyes.

"It's okay; I should be the one apologizing for not noticing that I wasn't the only one who was eyeing of the seat. The name's Uchiwa. Uchiwa LeRoy."

He said as he held out his hand for a handshake.

"Well Mr Bond, my name's Elise. Elise Benoit"

I say with some humour, shaking his outstretched hand.

"Well Miss Benoit…"

Uchiwa was cut off by the announcer as he shouted out,

"Elise Benoit please proceeds up to the auditorium for your audition please!"

And with that, the small man stalked back into the judging room as I return a look to LeRoy.

"Well sir, if you don't mind, I have music to play, people to please. Maybe we can continue this conversation once I get back?"

"Sounds like a good idea rookie, I'll hold you to that."

And with a small wave, I stalk quietly to the room, taking big breaths with every step.

This was it…

I will make sure I will make you proud of me…mother.

Walking into the room, whispers started to start…

Some about my appearance…

Some about my height…

Some about the harp that I held within my arms…

But I paid them no attention at all as I set myself down onto a stool as the main manager asked questions before starting to play my melody.

Slowly I let myself slip into the music, ignoring everything that was around me and focusing on one thing, my music.

I plucked my fingers along the familiar strings of the harp in the same sequence as the ones that my mother use to play for me as a bedside lullaby that would usually help me sleep instead of reading me a night time story.

As my fingers slowed down till the end, I was finally drawn back to reality as I heard a round of applause given off by some of the other musicians.

Flushed I stood up as the orchestra manager dismissed me and walked back into the room to be once again, greeted by a hard chest.

"We really have to stop meeting up like this"

"Fair enough LeRoy~"


	5. Chapter 5

The Black Cat of Misfortune  
>Chapter 5<p>

**Elise's POV**

I looked back up at LeRoy, a smile both playing at our lips as he helps me grab my harp from the ground lifting it up for me.

"Well why don't we take a seat Miss Benoit?"

LeRoy said, a smile gracing his face.

LeRoy was quite a good looking guy, well according to me of course. He was about six foot with strong facial structures that just advanced his looks. His eyes were that of a pale red, that almost looked like it was going pink and his hair was almost the same shade as chocolate.

"I don't really have a choice now do I?"

I asked sarcastically.

"No you don't dear lady"

And with that he whisked me off to some nearby chairs; the case which I presumed held his violin was upright against the chair's leg.

"So…I see you play the harp"

"And I see you play the violin? Am I correct Mr Uchiwa?"

I say smirking towards him to see the same playful grin on his face.

"The sarcastic type aren't you…Tell me why a pretty girl like you would, would be here at an audition instead of spending time in the shopping malls?"

He says with a grin.

"That's because unlike other pretty girls like me, I have a talent that I would prefer to show instead of having it go to waste and may I ask why a character like you isn't out doing sporty stuff?"

"The same reason as yours Benoit."

Before I can respond, the main orchestra manager comes out, papers filled his hands almost making it impossible to see him because his lack of height.

"Well-"

And with that, the stack of papers toppled over his short form, giggles and chuckles erupting from the crowd both from those who auditioned and the orchestra members. His head popped out from the pile of papers with a grin on his face.

"I should've seen that coming, Tsukiyomi, Kaida, help me please."

"…"

And with that, two boys…men…walked towards the fallen down man, helping him up and collecting the audition papers whilst they were at it.

"You're a klutz sir."

"Shut up Kaida, this is the first time this has happened!"

"Fourth sir…maybe the fall has severed your head…?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine!"

Maybe it was a bad idea to join this orchestra? Looking around at the other musicians, I see that they seem to have the same thoughts within their mind.

"AHEM ANYWAYS… thank you for auditioning today. The results for whether you've made it or not have to be finalized over tonight and I would like to ask you to return tomorrow so that you may see whether or not you make it in. Doors open at 9am tomorrow and we look forward to working with the selected few of you tomorrow."

The small man who was finally on his feet said the two people from before who helped him, now held the audition papers in their arms.

And with that, the simultaneous sound of chairs scrapping was heard, bodies moving up whilst picking up their instruments happened. Looking over at LeRoy, I see him doing the exact same thing and decided to copy what he was doing.

"Well Benoit, I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

He said with a wink, making my cheeks blush a light pink.

"Y-yeah sure LeRoy, see you tomorrow"

And with that he also left the auditorium, he following him as we separated ways outside.

Just a couple of seconds after LeRoy and I separated, my stomach let out a loud groan that expressed that they were hungry. Looking around at the familiar streets, I start a stride towards Café Lemoore, where I usually had my afternoon breaks after work or school.

Sitting down in a booth, a female waitress came up to me asking for my order, I simply asked just for a chocolate muffin with some cappuccino. After three minutes, the waitress came back to the booth, muffin and coffee in hand.

"Thank you"

I said with a simple smile and with that the waitress just nodded and walked away.

As I started to sip from my mug of coffee, I look around the café and meet eyes with the same guy who helped the manager from the auditions. He sat, kind of slumped like a cat, casually sipping on some coffee just like myself.

Compared to the rest of the musicians, he seemed to have a different feel about him. And during the auditions he happened to also seemed to be out of it, like he was in his own world. Looking over at him again, I see something floating beside him…Wait a moment…! FLYING?

Scratching my eyes, just to make sure there wasn't anything in them, I look back over to the musician and see a small person...? A small cat…? It looked almost alike to the musician himself and seemed to be talking to him.

The small figure looked over at me, his eyes becoming wider as he saw the looks I gave him, I mean who wouldn't be in shock if they saw a flying cat? Once he was done looking at me, he turned towards the musician that he was so animatedly talking to beforehand and started to talk in a quieter tone. Diverting my eyes from the two, I start to turn attention on slowly eating my muffin.

**Ikuto's POV**

Auditions today were finished and I can happily say that I was relieved that I didn't have to endure anymore long hours of just critiquing people and their musical talents.

"NYAN"

The voice of a cat broke me out of my thoughts and looking over to my left shoulder where the noise had come from, I saw Yoru staring at me with a big grin on his face.

"YO! IKUTO!"

Looking over at Yoru, I nod as a sign as I saw him and kept walking towards a café, a good strong coffee would make me feel slightly better after this long day of just listening to people play music and nothing else.

Walking into the store, with Ikuto on my tail I ask the waitress for a strong black coffee before stalking off to a booth, Ikuto continuously speaking. Again zoning out and looking outside the window until my coffee arrived, a bright flash came from beside me.

Looking over I see Ikuto with my mobile, grinning cheerfully as he showed me the photo he just took.

"We should send it to Tadase and Amu nya!"

"Hai hai do what you want."

As I said that, I went back to my coffee, staring outside at the Eiffel Tower. I didn't know how long I was just there staring at the monumental tower but then I was interrupted by a certain cat.

"Ikuto…Ikuto nya…IKUTO!"

"What is it Yoru? Can't you see I was enjoying the peace?"

"That girl's staring at me! It seems like she can see me nya! Maybe she holds a chara?"

"Don't be ridiculous Yoru…"

Looking over to where Yoru was pointing, I see the familiar figure of a girl from the orchestra auditions. What was her name again? Elise wasn't it?

"Just ignore it Yoru, she was at the auditions today and was probably a bit startled to see me here"

"There's your ego again Ikuto but if you say so nya~"

And with that Yoru started to talk about how he missed the other charas back in Japan and everyone else including the little king. Looking back over at the girl as she stood up to pay for her meal I can't help but think that if she did see Yoru, then maybe she's another chara holder, just like me.

**Elise's POV**

Once I had finished my coffee and muffin, I once again look over to the mysterious musician and his flying friend as I stand up, harp in hand and may the cashier for my food before walking out into the streets of France.

It was becoming dark now, the suns horizon showing the sun slowly descending into sleep, the moon ever so slightly ascending up to take the suns place as the source of light. With my harp in hand I walk towards my apartment, slipping in the key into the key hold opening up the door.

Turning on the light, I set my harp down sighing deeply as I do. Today was a long day but hopefully it'll be all worth it tomorrow morning if I get into the orchestra. Well that's of course if I make it. There were a lot of people who sounded amazing today and the orchestra was only taking a small amount of recruits with them to travel around the world.

**I hope I make it…**

**What happens if I don't make it…?**

**Will you be disappointed in me mother…?**

I think, looking up to the picture of my mother on top of a mantel piece, her piercing blue eyes staring at me from a distance.

Sighing to myself once again, I decide to skip dinner and go to my room. Opening the balcony window, I look outwards just as a shooting star passes by. And with that I closed my eyes and started to wish.

**This maybe my only chance for my wishes to ever come true…**

**But if you shooting stars are true and give those wishes…**

**I wish for a stronger self, someone who won't get discouraged and someone who can hold their own weight…**

**I wish that I can be the one who is most happy with themselves even if I didn't do the best performance…**

**I wish I was more like my mother…**

Opening my eyes back again, I smile towards the moon then returned to my room, collapsing on the bed.

Well today is over and tomorrow will be a new day, hopefully a very lucky new day.


	6. Chapter 6

The Black of Misfortune  
>Chapter 6<p>

**Elise's POV**

Today was the day, the day where hopefully my whole life will unfold from.

Getting up from my bed, I open the vintage blinds and open my balcony door to see the whole or Paris also wakening from their sleep. Enjoying the slight breeze that danced through the balcony doors, I prepare myself for the day; I walk over to the vanity table and sit down slowly brushing my hair thoroughly with a brush staring at my reflection through the glass mirror.

Looking through the mirror, I see something round, sparkly and visibly within my view and from seeing that I quickly turn myself around to stare at the unfamiliar object.

It looks like a…egg? Poking it slightly with my hand, the noticeable warmth of the egg omitted onto my fingers. Flinching from the unexpected sensation, I start to take notice of the uniquely coloured sequins that was laced on the shell of the egg, sparkling bright golden dots that go around the shell, a harp shaped symbol in the middle of the lacing.

"W-what is this? I couldn't have laid an egg overnight…could I? Oh man I'm going mad"

Looking back down at the egg I sigh gently picking up its form and placing it slowly down on top of the vintage bed stand beside my bed. Curiously, I poke at the egg carefully with the tips of my fingertips startled slightly because of the warmth that was given off from its small form.

Sighing and leaving the egg where it is, I walk over to my vanity again checking over myself before softly pinching myself in the cheek.

"Oww….so this isn't a dream…"

The egg was still there behind me, looking all innocent though I knew there was more to it than just its looks. For a moment I start to remember, remember seeing an egg just like that which is currently nestled on my bed top appearing in my younger years. When I was younger and still in the presence of my mother, always seeing those eggs in cladded bags that my mother always used to bring home after work.

Back then I thought I was only dreaming that I was just imagining that those eggs were real and were fragments of my imagination, but here I am today, stating that my own thoughts back then were incorrect. Life is so confusing…

Slapping myself softly on the forehead, I let my eyes drift towards to: the clock that perched it on top of my vanity seeing the hands placing themselves so that it showed 8:45…8:45…8:45…CRAP FIFTEEN MINUTES UNTIL THE AUDITION ACCEPTANCES BEGIN! And with this I sprinted towards the bathroom, washing myself, grooming myself and then getting changed as soon as I can.

Looking back up to the clock I notice that now its 8:55. Five minutes…five minutes…five minutes! Grabbing my bag off the vanity and then carefully placing the small egg into a pocket of the bag, I was off.

Closing the door with a gentle shut, locking it before throwing my keys into the bag and running through the streets.

"Dear god…I'm not fit enough to do this but hopefully running will get me there on time"

**Three and a half minutes later **

"Almost there! Almost there! "

I thought to myself, running as frantically as I can. My hair flying with the French winds as I ran as hard as my legs would possibly let me. Seeing the auditorium come into view, I let my legs slowly down and start to take in small steady breaths to enter my lungs.

Letting out a sigh of release, I let myself move towards the doors and from here I could see the massive line up of other musicians, some fidgeting, some simply standing there bored and some of them who looked as nervous as I.

Taking in a breath, I walk towards the back of the line where I was to stand and wait as well until a voice from afar called towards me.

"Hey Benoit! Over here!"

Looking over towards where the voice had being projected from, I stare into familiar eyes, the eyes that belonged to LeRoy. Waving over towards him, I start to slowly walk in his direction, trying to ignore all of the stares that everyone else gave out towards me.

"You know, you didn't have to yell to get my attention."

I said towards LeRoy with a small smile forming upon my face.

"Well I'm sorry Miss Benoit but what other way would I have being able to get you to come here? Call you? I don't have your number. Text you? Same reason as the first. So yelling, in this case ain't that bad of a way of getting you to come here Benoit"

LeRoy said. His face held his beaming smile that cased my heart to **casually **skip a beat.

"So…"

I say a bit hesitantly

"…do you think you'll get accepted today?"

"Do you think you'll get accepted into the orchestra?"

We both managed to say out at the same time causing us to look at each other in surprise before smiling.

"**Jinx**!"

"**Jinx**!"

"Hey I said it first!"

"No I did!"

Sighing softly to myself, I look over towards LeRoy letting my tongue stick out towards him.

"You're such a child Benoit."

He said towards me, his smile, if it was even possible, was bigger and brighter than it was earlier.

"Well technic-"

I was then stopped in my tracks by a voice calling out from the top of the stairs.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen! Today is a magnificent day where we, the Fleur Orchestra, will be inviting four new members into the group. We regret having limited placing's available but for those who will not pass today as official members, do not give up on your music, maybe in the future there will be more places available."

Four places…hundreds of people…only four available. I will make it…no I won't make it…I will make it…

"Hey you okay?"

LeRoy's voice snapped me out of my thoughts as I look up at him, my smile slightly crooked because of the nerves that were running through my veins.

"Y-yeah….just a bit nervous you know…it's not every day you're given an opportunity to play in front of such a renowned orchestra and it's hardly ever an opportunity in being offered a spot…"

Feeling a bit ashamed of what I said, I look down towards my feet and continue to speak

"I guess I just want to get in so bad, that I'm looking down on myself because of it…"

Sighing again, which has become a habit to do lately; I shift at my feet moving slowly along with the crowd as they go to anxiously check their names, LeRoy beside me, silent but in a way sincere of what I had just said.

"Hey Benoit…"

"Yeah LeRoy..?"

He lifts my head up slightly, using his fingers to tilt my head up towards his.

"Don't be all gloom and doom; we're up next to check our names. Just keep positive okay? I'm sure your performance was amazing so don't doubt yourself…"

Just as LeRoy finished his sentence, the people who were in front of us shifted and started walking to the exit, and boy none of them looked too happy, probably didn't get in to the orchestra…

"Oh god…if they didn't get then there's no hope of me getting in"

I thought to myself, but that thought was broken by the contact of LeRoy's hand to my shoulder leading me forward to where the flimsy piece of paper was, where everything can be changed in my life. I didn't think I was ready to see it yet but because of LeRoy's strong grip upon my shoulder, I guess I had no other choice. Looking up at the paper, I started to read out loud to myself and also for LeRoy.

**We would like to thank all applicants for giving up their time in order to audition for the Fleur Orchestra. We sincerely apologize for the lack of positions that are up for grabs but that doesn't mean that future opportunities will not be available for applicants who did not pass.**

**Applicants who have being accepted must meet up with Mr Kadaya as soon as they have found out they have being accepted. From there, Mr Kadaya will inform applicants on what needs to take place.**

**The following names that are bellow on this list have being accepted into the Fleur Orchestra which will be travelling overseas by the next week.**

**Applicants accepted,**

**Tamara Abraham**

**LeRoy Uchiwa**

**Bobby Grey**

**Elise Benoit**

**Thank you again for applying and auditioning for the Fleur Orchestra and May we possibly see talents like all the applicants who applied in future auditions.**

**Sincerely,**

**Head Management of Fleur Orchestra  
>Guy Sanders<strong>

"I…I...I passed…"

"Heh told you so Benoit! And I guess we'll be seeing each other more often since I also got in"

LeRoy said with a grin pasted against his face, his eyes vibrant and happy from the news that he had just received.

"Well Uchiwa I guess that's true…but that doesn't mean I'm going to get out beaten by you!"

"Heh same said from me to you Benoit, but it's going to be hard for you to resist me. I mean come on look at me. Handsome, well-built and now in a renowned orchestra! What chick wouldn't dig me?"

"Maybe someone like I who prefers brains over looks Uchiwa"

"Yeah true…wait a second! I take that as an insult Benoit!"

"Well might as well look for Kadaya"

I say gently tilting my head around looking for the small man who had held the audition the previous day.

"Guess so but I won't forget about what you said about me Benoit."

"Wouldn't have it any other way LeRoy"


	7. Chapter 7

The Black Cat of Misfortune  
>Chapter 7<p>

**DISCLAIMER  
>As much as Shugo Chara is an amazing anime and manga, I sadly do not own it. The only thing I own within this fanfiction is my OC characters, Elise and LeRoy, and my own original story plot.<strong>

**Ikuto's POV**

It was Sunday and for some reason rather, I had to get to work early today.

Yesterday morning Kadaya came in all happy like during rehearsals and by the end all he told us was to,

"**Tomorrow I would like for ALL of you to be at the auditorium by 9am sharp please. I will be unveiling a special surprise to all of you!"**

I wondered if he knew. That cats, don't really like surprises at all.

Lazily glancing over to where Yoru laid, curled up in a ball like any other cat, I stare at the clock.

"Why am I up at 7am when I should be waking up later…maybe I should take a short cat nap."

And that's what I intended to do until my mobile phone started to blare with music. Sighing again and tilting the phone open, I start to talk into the receiver.

"Good morning, Tsukiyomi speaking."

I said in an ever bland voice that was laced with a bit of tiredness from having to wake up so early in the morning during my day off.

"Oh older brother! You've finally decided to answer my calls!"

The voice of my younger sister, Utau, loudly transmitted through the small pores of the speakers.

"You wouldn't believe what happened today Ikuto! I got invited to do a singing gig there in Paris, the place of romance! And guess what I've decided to bring Kukai along with all his other friends along with me! Won't this fantastic older brother?"

Oh no…all of them…here in Paris? This was going to be an unfortunate disaster.

"Have you told them about your plans to bring them over to Paris Utau? Or have you decided just to go with what you want…once again. Does the little king know of this? Amu too?"

"W-well…you see…I was actually going to ask them today! Yes today! I was supposed to tell them yesterday but I guess with a career with mine, things just kind of, you know….get forgotten to tell."

"You were with Kukai again weren't you?"

I asked my voice ever so slightly shaky. Even though Utau had being dating Kukai now for about half a year, I still couldn't get over the fact that she would decide to date someone like him. I mean come on, her with that Jack. Never thought it was going to happen until she decided to walk in hand-in-hand with him on the way home.

"Well maybe but that doesn't mean anything older brother! I swear we did nothing!"

"Right Utau. If you don't mind, I have a rehearsal practice to get to this morning. I shall text you later."

And without even waiting for a goodbye, I hanged up the phone, too tired to return it to its original position on top of my bed side table. Looking back over at the clock that was positioned near Yoru, I see that I had wasted thirty minutes talking to my little sister and decided now was the time to waken.

Silently dragging myself out of my ever so comfortable bed, I lead myself to the bathroom, doing the everyday morning necessities that needed to be done before returning to the room. Upon returning, I had noticed that Yoru had slowly woken up from his slumber. His eyes were slightly red because of the sleep that he seemed to lack.

"Good morning."

"Good morning nya…"

He replied back.

As I finished dressing into my casual wear, I open up the vintage curtains that earlier, restricted the sunlight from entering my domain. As the beams dance through the windows and as the breeze decides to pick up, Yoru decided that it would be a good time to switch on the television.

Usually, I'm not the biggest fan of technology but one thing that was said through the news got my attention instantly.

"**Today we would like to report that Mr Kadaya, of the world renowned, Fleur Orchestra, has announced that by the end of today, four new members will be joining this group of elite musicians. Here is what he had to say to news reports earlier this morning, when spotted having a drink of coffee at a Paris café."**

"**Yes it is true that the orchestra will be inviting new, unique talents into the group. They will be hopefully performing at our next big event in Paris next month, where they will be able to play solo's in front of the crowds and also play alongside their fellow members…"**

Kadaya said on the television screen. His smile was wide which showed off his dimples to the world.

"**I'm quite excited actually. I knew that we would get a good bunch of people to audition for the positions available but I never imagined that we would gain musicians whose musical experience does not matter as how they play in harmony and in tone with their music out rivals even those of my most experience members."**

"**Will we be finding out who these members are Mr Kadaya? Or will we have to wait till the first concert?"**

The news announcer questioned Kadaya.

"**Well, luckily for everybody, this afternoon I will be holding a press conference in where then and there, I will be announcing the new members as per usual."**

After his last sentence, I quickly shut off the television and sit beside Yoru just staring out the window.

"Four new members huh…better than we are…"

I thought to myself before again glancing across to check the time. 8:30am…Wow I seem to just waste time ever so easily these days. With those last final thoughts, I pat Yoru on the head telling him I was going to work before picking up my mobile phone and keys heading out to the auditorium.

As I walk down the French streets, I can't help but think about what Utau had told me earlier. With everyone coming here, things would become hectic. Those kids of course are not ordinary kids and also they have those charas who sometimes decide that their opinion is worth more than the consequences that may occur afterwards.

Quickly stopping off at my favourite café that was close to the auditorium, I grab myself a strong medium latte before continuing down the path that lead to the place of my destination. Taking a small sip from my coffee, I stare at the group of people who stood outside the auditorium. Most likely the other musicians, I wouldn't know, I never really paid attention.

From here I stood, I could see that the doors inside the auditorium was still yet to be opened and this caused some heated discussions between other musicians, most of the discussions containing "why is Kadaya late?", "He's never late."

Just as the talking had begun to die down, a small BMW car came to a stop in the drive way of the auditorium. Whispers started to break out between the other musicians and then it was suddenly stopped as Mr Kadaya started to exit the door but along with him, four other new faces also started to emerge from the vehicle.

**Elise's POV**

Today was the big day. Here I am along with LeRoy along with the two other new musicians from the auditions, who I found out that their names are Lily and Patrick. They seemed like pretty nice people but I still prefer the company of LeRoy, even though at times he can be pretty damn annoying.

At the moment we were inside a luxury car, the four of us seated together facing towards Kadaya as he started to tell us about participation and all of the other things we needed to know about the orchestra and travelling with them.

To be honest…the talk was a bit boring. Educational…but boring none the less. I sat there just sitting as still as ever but I had the urge to open up my bag and check upon the egg inside. Since I "received" it yesterday, its being shaking slightly, as if trying to crack open the shell just like a chick would once it has fully formed.

"So today we will be heading to the auditorium that you auditioned at two days ago. It will be the place where all rehearsals will be done within and this happens every weekday, unless there is something happening."

"Yes sir"

Was the response that he was given by us four.

Looking out the cars window absentmindedly, I stare at the different buildings and homes that we pass by as if they were just slowly passing as if I was walking. I was sadly brought off out my daze by LeRoy's hands shaking me gently on the shoulder.

"Hey Benoit, it's no time to be day dreaming, we're here."

Nodding at him tiredly, I wait for the other three to exit and then follow out along with LeRoy behind me. As we got out, the visible amount of eyes on us made me feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Good morning everybody! I'm sorry we're late. We had a little problem with starting up the car earlier."

Kadaya stated, his eyes gleaming with happiness as he started to make his way up the stairs and towards the doors to open them. Us four decided to follow him and continue alongside him, unsure of what to do.

*twitch*

I stopped suddenly in my tracks and looked down at my messenger bag. It's twitching again…might have to look at it a bit later, once I'm out of the spotlight of course. LeRoy noticed my sudden stopped and asked if I was okay. Nodding my head slightly to him, we head inside the auditorium, the other musicians slowly following us inside as well.

*twitch twitch twitch*

Sigh…not again!

Sighing again, I take a seat where Kadaya had pointed too and sat beside LeRoy.

"So everyone ~ these are our new members. We decided that these four would be the best suited for the orchestra and decided that these four would be placed within the orchestra. Now I would like them to come up, one at a time and introduce themselves."

Kadaya looked over to us, smiling slightly and then pointed towards Patrick.

"Oh man, why am I first up?"

Patrick said towards us and then reluctantly walked up to the stage.

"Morning everybody, I'm Patrick Fitzgerald, seventeen years old and I play the trombone."

Patrick said a bit blandly and decided that was all he needed to say before Kadaya pointed to Lily.

"Do I really have to?"

Sighing to herself, she started to walk to where Patrick stood and then started to speak.

"My name is Lily Evangeline. I'm also seventeen years old and I play the flute."

Sweet and short seemed to be the way that everyone is taking again today.

Next LeRoy stood up without having to be told what to do and headed towards the stage. He didn't seem nervous at all as he stood in the middle and started to introduce himself.

"My name is LeRoy Uchiwa. I'm half Japanese! I am sixteen years old and I happen to play the violin. Lately I've really being those new noodles that are advertised into TV!"

LeRoy said with a smile before walking off stage with the other musicians laughing slightly from his enthusiasm…well I hope that was enthusiasm. Guess it was my turn then. Walking up to the stage quietly, I stand in front of all of my new peers.

"My name is Elise Benoit and I am sixteen years old. I play the harp and I am thankful for everyone who decided that I should be accepted into the orchestra. Thank you."

I said with a smile before walking off the stage and sitting beside LeRoy. The grin that was on his face earlier was still planted firmly on his face. Once I sat down in my seat, Kadaya walked back up towards the stage and started to talk.

"Well…what an array of personalities we have joining this orchestra. Now that the introductions are done everyone is dismissed. First rehearsals that will begin with these four begins next Tuesday, same time at 10am, no one be late. Have a good day everyone!'

And with that, it was like everyone ran out of the audiotorium quickly, not really seeming to want to be there. Taking that as a signal myself, I started to get up and leaving the audiotorium, saying a brief good bye to the other three.

*twitch twitch twitch*

Sigh…not again.

**Ikuto's POV**

"Well…what an array of personalities we have joining this orchestra. Now that the introductions are done everyone is dismissed. First rehearsals that will begin with these four begins next Tuesday, same time at 10am, no one be late. Have a good day everyone!'

And with that, everyone flooded past me to the doors.

"Might as well wait for the stampede to pass I guess"

I said quietly to myself, watching the flood full of people pass me by.

Looking back down towards the four new musicians, I can't help but feel that one of them holds a chara. There's a weird energy that seems to pulse out, it even seems similar to when I first encountered Amu…

"Guess I have to keep an eye out on her."


	8. Chapter 8

The Black Cat of Misfortune  
>Chapter 8<p>

**DISCLAIMER  
>As much as Shugo Chara is an amazing anime and manga; I sadly do not own it. The only thing I own within this fanfiction is my OC characters, Elise and LeRoy, and my own original story plot.<strong>

**Elise's POV**

Introduction day was now over and now I am more than ever ready to go home and get some rest. Even though I didn't spend a long time at the audiotorium, I still happened to wake up a bit too early this morning.

For now, I guess a coffee would be the best option in waking me up in the best way possible. Looking around the streets, my eyes pass by a small café which seemed to be squashed in-between two very big modern buildings. Le-café…very…original I guess.

Walking over towards the café, I spot one of the other musicians who happened to be at the meet this morning. He didn't exactly look like the socializing type and because of this I decided that it would be smart to stay away and just have a coffee by myself.

"Hmmm…can I please have a medium cappuccino please and a jam donut."

I said towards the person behind the cash register.

"Sure, that will be seven dollars please."

Grabbing out my money from my purse, I give it towards the worker and stand off to the side to wait until the food was to be prepared.

*twitch twitch twitch*

Here we go again…

Because of the twitching that is happening with my bag, I head towards the nearest table taking a seat in the chair. Opening up my messenger bag, I stare down towards the beautifully decorated egg which continually started to shake.

"When it open up? What's in it…?"

I thought to myself only to be broken out of my thoughts by the waitress coming by with my order from earlier. At least the food would get rid of my thoughts about the egg, even if it's for a little while. Sipping on my hot coffee, I start to get lost again in the appearance of the egg.

Lifting it silently from my bag, I held it in my hand, doing nothing but just staring. It's so pretty…so beautiful…but it's twitching.

**Ikuto's POV**

The day, to me, was already over. After the introductions that took place, I decided that it would be a good idea to get some food as I didn't really get a chance to eat properly. Walking to the closest café there was I was greeted by Yoru who happened to "just be around". Yoru probably only came so that he could get something to eat.

Ordering myself some coffee and for Yoru some biscuits, I take a seat, opening up my mobile phone to see if I had received anymore messages from one of the younglings in Japan. Looking down at the small hand held device, I noticed the notice saying that I got a message from both Utau and Amu. Pressing the enter button on the mobile, it first opened up the latest message sent from Utau.

**Ikuto nii chan~! ^^**

**O-ha-you~!**

**I just wanted to say good morning and that our flight there to France will arrive tonight!**

**So you better pick us up from the airport~!**

**Lots of love**

**xox Utau xox**

It's just like her to decide to tell me these things out of the blue. Now I won't have time to just relax this afternoon. Sighing silently at my sisters antics, I go onto the next message that is from Amu.

**Ikuto kun,**

**I'm just texting you to say thank you for buying us all tickets to come see you x**

**I can't believe that it has being months since we've last seen you!**

**Anyways we're about to board our plane so I need to turn my phone off now =(**

**Just so you know ~ our flight arrives at 5pm, so you better not take any cat naps that would**

**prevent you from picking us up.**

**Anyways, can't wait to see you again ^^**

**X Amu**

At least Amu had the decency to tell me that she was coming, even if it was unexpected.

I really the last time I talked to her…during the wedding…Did I really mean what I said…Or was for the sake of the moment…Shaking my head at the thought, I notice Yoru stiffen from the presence of someone who just came through the doors.

It was that girl from earlier, but why would Yoru get all uptight about it.

"Ikuto nya…"

"Hm…?"

I said looking towards him, my eyes holding a bit of curiosity within them.

"That girl, she has an egg….a chara egg…"

My eyes than narrowed to the girl, who sat in a booth not too far from my own.

"How do you know that she does have an egg Yoru?"

"I can feel a…sense…it's like a giant wave of power that passes through the air..."

**Elise's POV**

Finishing off my coffee, I start again to day dream again, which lately, seemed to be a usual routine. I finally made it into the orchestra, I've made a friend whilst auditioning but I haven't performed professionally before…What happens if I do horrible…gaah I shouldn't be thinking about that, it's too early to worry…right…?

The first item to really worry about is that egg…

Looking back down onto my lap laid the egg, still twitching and moving within every second.

Poke. Poke. Poke.

Why won't it just open? What's within it anyways?

Sighing again to myself, I start to stare off with the egg.

"Start hatching…start hatching…why won't you just hatch?"

Just as I finished saying that sentence, the egg started to crack. It was a small crack but a crack none the less! Slowly moving the cracked shell to the side, I see a small…person? A person within an egg? Man I must be going mad…

"Hello! Ahh this shell was harder to crack than I thought it would be."

The little person said with a smile on her face.

"Oh my god…a talking person…what's going on?"

I shrieked out, unconsciously yelling towards the little person, which attracted the attention of the people around me.

"Oops…I dropped some food on me."

I made up as fast as I can, which made the stares finally go away.

"Well what a mistake that was! Anyways a pleasure to meet you! I'm your Shugo chara, Rain!"

Rain announced herself. She wore a royal blue like dress and had sparkling red hair, which made her look really cute and someone who would easily be accepted into any friendship groups.

On the top of her head, was a hair pin that was in the shape of a musical treble clef. Honestly, it was really cute. Something I would wear if it was in "human" size.

"Shugo chara…?"

"Yes! A Shugo chara is the person who you aim and want to be in the future! And apparently I'm yours!"

"Aren't you a bit…loud?"

I said towards the Rain, my eyes scanning around the café to see whether or not anyone had picked up on the floating person who was in front of my eyes.

"It doesn't matter whether I am or not because either way normal humans cannot see where I am but only those who hold a chara, like you!"

"So that means no one in here can see you?"

"Well not really. That boy over there seems to have a chara as well!"

Rain said, pointing towards where the boy from the orchestra sat. A small little cat looking person, just like Rain, floated in front of him.

"I'm just seeing things…I'm just seeing things…I'm just seeing things aren't I?"

I said closing my eyes and hoping that it would just go away. Maybe I feel asleep because of exhaustion from not getting enough sleep from the previous night…

"I'm sorry to break your bubble Elise, but you are **NOT** dreaming!"

Rain said, gently slapping my cheek in order to get me to open my eyes and accept reality. So this is real…but I thought things like this only happened within fairy tales and manga…but never in the real world.

"Well I guess I kind of have to accept that you're real right?"

"Might as well! We are going to be the best of friend's eveeer!"

Rain said in delight. So this is the person I want to become? A loud, over confident person? Well probably not too over confident that gets annoying but I guess it would be nice to become like her. To be someone pretty, talented and has no regrets with what they say and do.

"So best friend…would you mind introducing me to that other chara over there? He's kind of cute."

Rain said with a light blush brushing across her cheeks.

'Well I guess so, but I don't think his human friend would really talk to him…I don't really know him at all…"

"Well too bad! Let's go!"

Rain said with a smile on her face as she decides to drag me against force towards the musician and his cat. It's only being…five minutes and she's already demanding me to get her to the musician just so she can flirt with that other chara.

Sigh.

"Hi! My name is Rain and this is my chara holder Elise! It's nice to meet you…"

Rain started off looking into the eyes of the cat like chara.

"Nya my names Yoru! And this over here is my partner in crime Ikuto! He doesn't talk much so don't mind him."

The cat…I mean Yoru said looking in between Ikuto and us. This starts the conversation between the two charas and as they talk, I decide to not delay the inevitable, and sit down on the other side of the booth across from the musician.

Nothing really was said between us as he sipped quietly on his coffee, his eyes distant outside spectating and watching as life passes by the café. I didn't really mind the quiet but the constant talking between Rain and Yoru just made time seem as if it was going slow. Might as well say something now I guess…

"Umm so Ikuto right? Were you one of the musicians from the Fleur Orchestra? I swear I've seen you before…"

I said the silent boy who sat across from me, my eyes drifting from him to outside the window.

"Hm…"

He replied back quietly. Not really a response I wanted but hey something was better than nothing…It seems as if though Yoru overheard what I had asked Ikuto and decided to take it into his own accord to answer for him.

"Yeah, Ikuto's being part of that orchestra for about a year now nya! He happens to play the violin and not to sound too stuck up nya but he is AMAZING."

Nodding my head thank fully at Yoru, I decided to continue my conversation with him instead.

"Well that's great. I'm sure he'll be a good mentor for LeRoy then…"

"LeRoy?"

"Oh…"

I said, silently looking down, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"Well LeRoy is some of my new friends that I meet during the Fleur Orchestra auditions yesterday…luckily we happened to both make it into the cut and well it would only seem like common sense that a more experience member of the orchestra would help another…"

"Right you are Miss Benoit…"

A suave, smooth, silky voice rung through the air.

"He spoke…"

I thought to myself, finally deciding to look towards his way. His hair shone brightly in the sun…he's eyes dark and held something…mysterious within them. The perfect puzzle…

*ring ring*

His phone had started to ring and this caused me to pull out for my gazing of his features.

"Hello."

He said into the phone and I took this time to look back over to the charas who looked more comfortable with each other.

"So nya, when were you born Rain?"

"Well…just a couple of moments ago! Right Elise?"

Nodding my head slightly and laughing softly to myself, I watch as the two charas have a good time talking to each other. Talking about their favourite colours, food and everything else you would kind of expect from people who were flirting with each other.

But I wouldn't really know that kind of feeling…

"Yoru, we need to go. Utau has decided…to arrange an earlier arrival than anticipated. We must head to the airport not."

"But I was having such a good time-"

"It's okay Yoru-kun"

I say with a smile and continue with what I was saying.

"…we'll see each other during rehearsals right? I'll make sure to bring Rain here when we do so you two can play."

I say to the chara, instantly making the chara smile gratefully towards me.

"Yoroshiku nya!"

"Yoroshiku?"

I ask in a questioning voice. I didn't know Japanese after all…

"Oh…you're not Japanese! Forgive me nya! Yoroshiku means thank you!"

Yoru says towards me. Maybe I'll need to ask him for some Japanese lessons before we start to tour Japan. It would be havoc trying to communicate with everyone if I didn't know the language at all.

"Yoru."

"Alright alright Ikuto! See you again next week Rain chan…and Elise chan!"

"You too Yoru!"

Rain says in a…dreamy type of voice. I guess this charas already found a crush. Quite fast too if you input that she was just born at least half an hour ago. Most be her personality which makes her like that…

I wish I was like that…

And with that, the cat like duo started to walk out of the café, Yoru continuously waving towards Rain until he was no longer in eye sight.

"Isn't he wonderful Elise….?"

Rain said, obviously referring to Yoru.

"Yeah I guess he is Rain…"

I responded, but not in regards to Yoru…but towards his owner who seemed more mysterious as the cat chara was.

"Looks like these next couple of months are going to be fun…"


	9. Chapter 9

The Black Cat of Misfortune  
>Chapter 9<p>

**DISCLAIMER  
>As much as Shugo Chara is an amazing anime and manga; I sadly do not own it. The only thing I own within this fanfiction is my OC characters, Elise and LeRoy, and my own original story plot.<strong>

**Amu's POV**

I was currently in the plane besides Tadase whilst listening to the things going around me.

This morning, we were woken up early by Utau, pretty much demanding and forcing us to visit Ikuto in France. Mama and papa seemed a bit confused about it but were happy to know that they didn't have to pay for air fares but Ami wasn't exactly happy about it…

"**Nee chan, why can't I go to Paris with you?"**

"**Ami, sweetheart, you're not old enough to travel yet…"**

"**But papa!"**

Ami said towards our father, her eyes gleaming with tears. Papa looked like he was about to give in, but thank fully mama got a say before he did.

"**I'm sure Ami but you just can't go. You wouldn't want to leave your papa and mama alone, do you?"**

Mama said, giving me a knowing wink. I can always turn to Mama when it really comes to these things; papa is just a bit too kind to us.

"**Fine mama, but that means that I love you more than Amu does!"**

Ami said grinning to my parents. As the conversation…argument…finished, I started up to my room, preparing my luggage for the day that was about to come. I would see Ikuto again...The thought of imagining Ikuto sent my cheeks blushing and started a mini giggle fit within me.

"Maybe…just maybe when I meet him again…he'll ask me out…"

I thought to myself, my face flushed from the very thoughts of Ikuto become my boyfriend. He will become my boyfriend…I'm sure of it. And nothing will get in the way of our eternal bonding.

**Utau's POV**

6:03am…

Maybe I should've booked a later flight…

Looking around me, I see the tired faces of my friends, probably thinking the same thoughts as I was. Sitting down in the airport seat besides Kukai, my lovely boyfriend, I lean my head onto his shoulder watching the others sit across from us.

From left to right, all of the Guardians, past and current, sat beside each other. Their charas were also with them. Some were taking a nap upon their respected owners shoulders, whilst some of them were wide awake, excited to be on a plane.

Starting to the left there was:

The "little" King, Tadase and his chara Kiseki – with Kiseki asking Tadase why he wasn't given a "royal" advantage when it came to the choosing of seats.

The "trump card" Joker, Amu with all three of her charas – Ran was, as usual dancing around Amu, Miki was sitting down on Amu's shoulder whilst Su and Dia slept within their eggs.

The previous Queen but new found Jack, Nagihiko and his chara Rhythm – With both of them ignoring the outer world by listening to music.

And there was Yaya with her chara Pepe – who were both fast asleep in their seats.

Rima sat beside her, looking her bored herself whilst her chara Kusukusu continues to make funny faces at the people passing by

Beside me sat Kukai and just like the rest of them, he was trying to pass time by playing on his PSP. Sighing, I start to play with my nails hoping that the call for our flight would just be said over the loud speaker. I couldn't really help it; I was excited to meet up with Ikuto again. I'm not used to him not being there for me after all.

"**Calling now for all passengers who are flying on Flight FR106 to Paris, please come to boarding gate 12 as your plane is ready for your arrival."**

Thank you god for listening to my prayers!

**Ikuto's POV**

Sitting in the café booth along with Yoru and his newly acquainted friends, Elise from the orchestra and her chara, I look down to my phone. 10:34am…Still a while until I had to pick up Utau and her friends from the airport. Looking back over to the two charas, I stare over at Elise. Her eyes seemed glazed and drifted towards the open window, watching as people pass and go.

"Umm so Ikuto right? Were you one of the musicians from the Fleur Orchestra? I swear I've seen you before…"

Elise asked me in a very small voice. Seems like she's a shy one and that was probably why her chara was confident. That's what she probably wants to become like in the future…

"Hm…"

Was the stoic replied I gave back to her, Yoru glaring over to me slightly. Hey, it's not my fault that I prefer smaller words over sentences. As if knowing that I wasn't going to say anymore, Yoru continued my vague answer into a more precise one.

"Yeah, Ikuto's being part of that orchestra for about a year now nya! He happens to play the violin and not to sound too stuck up nya but he is AMAZING."

"Well that's great. I'm sure he'll be a good mentor for LeRoy then…"

LeRoy…one of the other new musicians that were added to the orchestra right…

"LeRoy?"

Yoru said out loud towards the shy, timid girl.

"Oh…"

Elise said blushing ever so slightly and then went to answer Yoru's question.

"Well LeRoy is some of my new friends that I meet during the Fleur Orchestra auditions yesterday…luckily we happened to both make it into the cut and well it would only seem like common sense that a more experience member of the orchestra would help another…"

"Right you are Miss Benoit…"

I said towards her, my voice seeming to startle her slightly.

After the question was asked my phone rung and I quickly attended to it.

"Hello?"

I said into the receiver only to receive back a loud squeal.

"Ikuto nii chan-"

The voice of my sister came through the speaker.

"We're at the airport at the moment. It seems as if though our flight has decided to come earlier than expected so…I EXPECT YOU TO BE HERE WITHIN THE HOUR!"

Sighing into the phone, I start to speak.

"I'm quite busy at the moment Utau but I guess I won't really have a choice. Just sit down for a bit and I'll attempt to get there as fast as possible."

And with that I hanged up. I looked back over to Elise and the charas. She didn't exactly seem to be too interest in what the charas were talking about. I decided that now was the time that Yoru and I had to take our leave.

"Yoru, we need to go. Utau has decided…to arrange an earlier arrival than anticipated. We must head to the airport not."

"But I was having such a good time-"

"It's okay Yoru-kun…we'll see each other during rehearsals right? I'll make sure to bring Rain here when we do so you two can play."

Elise said in between the conversation, a smile gracing her face.

"Yoroshiku nya!"

Yoru replied back to the girl, his face holding a wide grin upon it.

"Yoroshiku?"

The girl asked. She probably didn't understand Japanese, which isn't handy at all when we would have to tour the Asian regions.

"Oh…you're not Japanese! Forgive me nya! Yoroshiku means thank you!"

"Yoru."

I said my voice stern as I didn't want to have to arrive to Utau's whining about taking too long to pick her up.

"Alright, alright Ikuto! See you again next week Rain chan…and Elise chan!"

Yoru said towards the two girls as we started to walk out but not before Rain got the last say.

"You too Yoru!"

Walking out of the shops with Yoru and then quickly walking home to get into the car…well more like limo…I turn towards Yoru.

"So…seems like you've gotten yourself a new admirer Yoru."

"I could say the same to you and that Elise girl nya! She just kept staring at you during the whole thing!"

"I doubt it"

I said and from there, the conversation died down. Looking down at my watch I noticed that it had being only ten minutes since Utau has called, hopefully I won't take too long in her standards.

"Sir, we are here."

I hear the voice of the chauffer and giving him a brief thank you; I open the door and walk inside the airport terminal. It seemed as if today was not as busy as usual and I instantly saw Utau and everyone else sitting down on seats. They seemed to stand out from the rest of the small crowd as all had charas around them.

Walking up to them slowly, I try not to make my presence unknown to them, but Utau seemed to notice right away. She ran as fast as she probably could in her heels and practically tried to tackle me to the ground as a form of a hug.

"I knew you wouldn't be late big brother."

She smiled up towards me as she dragged me over to where the rest of the past guardians were. There was a minute or two of exchanges and greetings between each other, in which during that time, Amu had somehow intergraded to where I had being standing.

"Anyways…"

I said quietly and trying to calm down the younger teenagers.

"We better get going. I don't want to have to make the chauffer wait too long before we decide to go to my apartment."

And with that everyone shuffled, grabbing their stuff and following me out to the limo. Yoru had drifted back slightly and had started to happily talk to the other charas. He was smiling happily as he talked with them which brought me to the conclusion that he too missed his friends.

Once the limo was off and going, I started to talk to Utau, and those who were listening about how life has being in France. It was the usual talk as nothing I said was anything new to the others. But then Yoru decided to put in his own input in the conversation.

"Nya things have being great! We even meet another chara holder this morning right Ikuto!"

This caused gasps and shouts to be caused by the others within the limo.

"What's her name?"

"What's her Chara's name?"

"How old is she?"

"What does she look like?"

"What's her chara like?"

"Well that's a surprise!"

Yoru, sensing my need of not wanting to talk decided to answer the questions for me.

"Her name is Elise nya~! And she is very nice! I think she's about your age but I ain't so sure. Personally I think Elise is pretty nya! Just like her chara…"

The mention of the chara caused Yoru to start blushing, which didn't go unnoticed by the Guardians and their charas.

"Her Chara's name is Rain and she is very pretty! She even gave me one of her cookies to eat!"

With that said the charas along with the guardians continued asking Yoru questions about the newly found chara holder. I, on the other hand, decided that it was nap time and without a second thought, had fallen asleep on the side of the door.

"It's way too early to be talking so loudly…"

I thought to myself as I drifted off.


	10. Chapter 10

The Black Cat of Misfortune  
>Chapter 10<p>

**DISCLAIMER  
>As much as Shugo Chara is an amazing anime and manga; I sadly do not own it. The only thing I own within this fanfiction is my OC characters, Elise and LeRoy, and my own original story plot.<strong>

**Elise's POV**

Once Ikuto and Yoru had walked out of the café, I had let out a sigh of relief that I didn't even know I had held in. Rain was still in a daze from talking with Yoru so I decided that in my time of silence that was given to me by that, that I would at least finish off my food.

Looking down at my plate that I had brought over from earlier I had noticed something missing…

"Rain…"

I said in a sickly sweet voice towards her making her tilt her head towards me.

"Yes Elise?"

"Where are my cookies?"

I said, my eyes glinting with some anger in them which seemed to scare Rain.

"Umm…well you see…I gave them to Yoru!"

Nodding my head slightly, I allow myself to calm down before smiling up at Rain.

"Elise, are you okay?"

"Oh I'm just fine and dandy Rain. It's not every day that someone else decides to eat my good sugary food."

I said, my eyes twitching slightly. So, I maybe a bit bipolar when it comes to my food, especially those that contain sugar. Sighing to myself I stand up and look over to Rain.

"Come on Rain, I plan on going to go home before the rain beats me to it."

And with that, Rain and I exited the small café and started to talk on the way back.

"So Rain, what types of things do you like to do? You know like hobbies and all that?"

"Well I like doing sports but I sometimes when playing sports isn't as fun as before, I would just take some time off and play on my violin."

"Violin?"

I asked and with that she somehow "magically" made a small version of a violin appear, her hands gently caressing the instrument in her hands. At least we had one thing in similarity to each other. Upon holding the violin, she started to place it by her chin and started playing as we continued walking.

The melody she played seemed nostalgic as if I had heard the melody in the pass but I couldn't really remember where I have heard it from. As she continued to play, it seems as if the music that was omitted from violin made the people around us happy.

We passed by a man who seemed to be having a bad day and were complaining but as soon as we passed him, his ears slightly picking up on the quiet music, he calmed down and his complaining stopped. It was incredible.

"Rain…"

I started to ask her quietly, making sure no one else was in an ear shot from me.

"Does the music you play on your violin…does it calm people down? Or affect them in any ways?"

"Well I'm not quite sure, but it seems like it."

The little chara replied back to me smiling slightly. Even though we didn't seem to get along very well before, I knew that now we would easily get along. It maybe weird to see little charas like her but it would just bring me closer to other people…like Ikuto I guess. I let the thought pass as I see a familiar sight that I often saw as a little kid.

"Hey Rain..."

"Yeah…?"

"Charas have different types of eggs right?"

"Pretty much, why?"

"Well there's another chara over there, the only difference between your shell and the egg over there is that yours is colourful whilst that one has a cross on it."

I said pointing towards the park where an egg, similar to Rain's yet different was flying through. It seemed pretty lonely and unlike Rain, it didn't seem to have an owner. This caused Rain to go into a slight panic as worry started to etch into her facial features.

"A cross?"

And with that, Rain started to fly towards the egg, me chasing after her as fast as I can.

"Hey Rain! Mind slowly down wills you!"

But it seems like she didn't hear me and continued off towards the egg. Sighing, I started to run faster just like the day I woke up late. Rain told me she liked sports but I didn't think she would be this fast when it came to running…well flying. She then suddenly stopped as soon as the egg stopped and then made her way towards me.

"Elise, I know this maybe new with you, but we need to do this for the sake of the people around us! CHARA TRANSFORM!"

And with that, a bright light was emitted from the both of us. It was bright enough to blind anyone who was nearby, but thank god it was only just us. Well that's what I thought.

**Ikuto's POV**

Because of a speed bump that the limo drove across along with the amount of noise that the others made when they were talking woke me from my peaceful sleep. I couldn't really go back to sleep again because once I'm awake, I'm awake, and there's no ways of getting me to sleep again. Sighing I look over to Utau and the rest smiling slightly.

"I kind of missed these guys…"

I thought to myself and started to close my eyes in hope that relaxation would come upon me.

"Hey Ikuto nii san…"

Tadase said, his head tilted towards the window facing away from mine.

"Yes?"

"Does France have firework shows during the day time?"

"No it doesn't…why?"

And without having to say a word, he points towards a local park where bright rays were emitted out.

"Can it be…?"

Yoru said looking at me and then we both proceeded to say.

"It must be a chara again…"

And with that, Yoru and I, followed by the rest of the guardians, ran to the place where the light was omitted from. Yoru was slightly ahead from where I was so I couldn't do a character change, but for some reason he stopped running and kept staring at the thing in front of him.

"It can't be nya…"

I heard Yoru whisper under his breath.

"Ikuto, that's Elise…"

Looking up at the figure in the air, I nod towards Yoru confirming his suspicions.

"I didn't think her and Rain would be able to do a character transformation yet nya…"

Neither did I. The others soon caught up to us as the light broke and showed the person underneath…Elise.

"W-who is she?"

I heard Amu say from behind me.

"That Amu is the Elise we were talking about earlier."

**Amu's POV**

Yoru and Ikuto suddenly ran out of the limo and into the nearby park. He seemed like he was in a large panic and this caused everyone else to curiously follow after him. Unfortunately, he and Yoru happened to be faster runners compared to us and they got to the location faster than we did.

"What's going on?"

I asked everyone who was around me; still running towards where the two have took off to.

"I don't know but I'm sure we're about to find out Amu."

Tadase replied.

"I can see them!"

Ran said as she flew slightly ahead of us where two figures stood whilst one floated in the air. The light was blinding so we couldn't see who the person. Was this person another chara holder? Or is there something really fishy going on here in France.

"Ikuto!"

I yelled running towards his form and Yoru but only to get held back by Tadase whose arms eloped around my own.

"Amu you can't! We don't know what we're going against so just wait till the light dies down!"

Tadase yelled at me but I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Being in Tadase's arms was nice but…it would be a whole lot better if these arms were Ikuto's. I didn't feel right being here but I might as well enjoy it until that light dies down.

**Elise's POV**

W-what's going on…? Why is everything so bright…? Why am I…stark naked…?

"R-rain what's going on?"

"Don't worry Elise, just trust me. Take me egg into you, don't be afraid, and be brave!"

And with that, Rain disappeared in her egg and it floated towards me. Without really thinking, I reach out towards the egg and bring it towards my chest. It enters in but there was no pain or hurt as it entered.

Everything after that happened in a flash. Since her egg entered me, I felt a new feeling of overall confidence and with this; I also started to get clothing placed onto me. It wasn't long until my initial transformation was complete.

"Chara Nori: Ongaku (Music) Treble!"

Rain yelled from my head which was then emitted by me by mouth.

The light had started to die down and I finally take in some time to look at myself. I was wearing a beautiful blue dress which stopped above my knees and split open in the middle showing the black short shorts that I wore underneath. Around the middle of the dress was a black bow that contrasted beautiful with the dress. On my back was a beautifully crafted violin which seemed like the bigger version of the one Rain uses.

"Now Elise, this egg in front of you is a bad egg…they are the dreams of other people; both young and old who haven't come true because the owners heart has given up. We need to change them back to their normal form so that the person will continue to strive for what they want. Are you with me Elise?"

"I'm with you Rain."

The light from the transformation now has completely disappeared, leaving us back in the landscape of the park, the egg seeming laughing at us.

"Okay now Elise, listen to me. I want you to take my violin and start playing it. Don't worry if you don't think you can't play it because I'm right here with you okay?"

Nodding to myself, I take the violin off my back and started to play. I don't know how I did it but it all seemed to come to me naturally, most likely from Rain taking over in my head. The same melody that Rain was playing earlier on the way home was what I was playing and it seemed to be lulling the egg to sleep.

"Okay now Elise we need to finish this off!"

Rain said within my mind, her smiling face visible in my thoughts.

"Here we go! Pure music shot!"

And with that, I kind of used the violin like an arrow, my fingers aiming like it was the arrow and then I pulled back and shot. The violin let out a small twinkling like noise and a purple light shot out of the violin and striking the egg causing it to change.

The egg shell changed from its pure black form with a cross on it into an egg with a star with wings in the middle. We didn't have much time to take in its form entirely as once it finished changing, the egg shot back up towards the sky and disappeared.

*pop*

Was the sound that was omitted after I returned back to my normal form of which consisted of the clothes I wore earlier. Rain was now beside me and her smile big as she gave me a small high five.

"We did it Elise! I knew you could do it!"

"I didn't do it Rain, we did it together."

I said smiling towards her and placing her on my shoulder.

"I'm exhausted…"

"So am I…"

Closing my eyes slightly, I hoped that I would be able to relax for a bit. Doing that character transformation was quite tiring and took most of my energy out of me. I feel so unfit now just after doing that.

"RAIN CHAN! ELISE CHAN!"

Shouted an all too familiar voice from behind us.

"Yoru?"


End file.
